


Butterscotch Lights and Drugged Conversations

by TamaraHeartz



Category: Kamen Rider Zero-One
Genre: Cute (hopefully), Drabble, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, How Do I Tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24983848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamaraHeartz/pseuds/TamaraHeartz
Summary: "I'm sure they'll be happy to see you."It seemed that Fuwa shared her inner turmoil, because he squinted his eyes at her. "Are you drugged? Did they pump you up with endorphin?""Something like that."
Relationships: Fuwa Isamu/Yaiba Yua
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Butterscotch Lights and Drugged Conversations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zarahjoyce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarahjoyce/gifts).



> Okay, so I hated how they showed Yua in episode 36, like a whining damsel (which she isn't!) and did a little...whatever to the scene.

The hand on her shoulder was warm and heavy - meant to be comforting, but her frustrations twisted it around and laced it with guilt and incrimination. 

With a throbbing head, she exchanged a few words with Aruto, unable to keep the bubbling of dread inside her suppressed. She had believed she could work with Jin and successfully destroy the Ark - as a means of making up for the unforgivable decisions she had taken in the past, albeit influenced by Gai. 

And look where _that_ got her. 

Aruto left in a huff, declaring something about protecting all humagears, followed by Izu. Fuwa had also turned around to follow his new _bestie_ , but skidded to a halt when his name slipped out of her. 

Yua found herself reeling back in surprise at the subconscious act. And what _was_ that in her voice? _Concern_? For _him_? 

She was _clearly_ concussed. 

"Yaiba?" 

Right. Okay. She needed to rein her emotions in. 

_That_ she could do. 

"Don't die." 

The nonchalance in her voice was forced, but convincing to inexperienced ears. 

There was a pause from her side as she idly fiddled with the edge of the thin sheet draped over her, waiting for Fuwa to grunt something incoherent and leave. 

It took him a few more seconds, but he didn't turn around and follow Aruto like she'd expected. Instead, he made his way around her and perched himself at the foot of the bed. 

With his weight supported by his arms, he turned to look at her, and mused, "you know what, maybe saving Horobi can wait an hour." 

There was a glint in his eyes that she couldn't interpret - something tranquil and very out of character. 

She raised an eyebrow, and it disappeared under the alabaster white bandage wrapped around her forehead. "Pardon?" 

He didn't elaborate, and chose to loosen the knot of his tie instead. 

Another question came to her. "How _did_ you know I was in here?" 

"Jin called," Fuwa paused, then frowned, "even though I don't remember exchanging numbers with him." 

Yua scoffed lightly. "He _hacked_ the Ark and _remodeled_ himself and you're wondering _how_ he got your number?" 

She wouldn't say this out loud, but it was oddly thoughtful for Jin to let Fuwa know. It was also thoughtful of him to bring her to the hospital - surely explaining her injury to the nurses couldn't have been easy. Yua had been working with the humagear for a few weeks now, and she had to admit, despite her previous prejudices, Jin was different. 

Whether it was a good different was yet to be determined. 

"I went to see my family today." 

Yua looked up to see the ghost of a smile hovering over his lips, eyes faraway and stance relaxed. She recalled Naki telling them about his family - who were alive and well, contrary to whatever lie Gai had implanted in Fuwa's head.

She nodded in acknowledgement, urging him to talk. 

"I didn't approach them." Fuwa burrowed himself in the uncomfortable hospital bed, looking very comfortable. "How do you step up to a couple and tell them that you're their missing son from twelve years ago?" 

She didn't know. "You're a blunt force of nature. I'm sure you can manage to blurt it out at an inconvenient time."

He rolled his eyes. "You're a big help." 

Somewhere along the lines, her headache had slightly subsided, leaving her with a much clearer vision. But the pain killers flooding her veins made her a little doozy. 

And she blamed them for the mellow in her tone. 

"I'm sure they'll be happy to see you." 

It seemed that Fuwa shared her inner turmoil, because he squinted his eyes at her. "Are you drugged? Did they pump you up with endorphin?" 

"Something like that." 

Fuwa struggled with something, opening his mouth a few times as a false start, but then quieted down. The soft, butterscotch light of the approaching dusk filled the spaces between them, reflecting none of the impending unrest looming over their head. 

Yua could almost pretend that she was back in college and the worst things about life were the shitty professors with an even _shittier_ attitude. 

But war was brewing outside. 

And Fuwa finally mustered up the courage to say, "I've never heard you talk about your family." 

Unwilling to dignify that as a question, she hummed, "and I've never heard you talk about yours." 

"You _know_ that I thought they were dead." 

Yes, she did. And perhaps her reply was a little too insensitive. But her eyes were becoming heavy with every passing second, and she was too tired to care. 

Yua leaned back against the iron headboard and wriggled her toes to poke at Fuwa's side from under the cover. 

And he let out a _very_ manly yelp. 

"Out with you," she said over her yawn, "I need rest to save your asses later." 

Fuwa huffed out a laugh - a little condescending, perhaps - and stood up, fixing the non-existent wrinkles from his suit. His tie still hung pitifully from his collar. "Dodging the question, I see." 

Yua was burrowed well under the covers by then. She closed her eyes, and sighed, "I have my reasons." 

"I'm aware." 

The comfortable silence lulled her to relaxation within a few minutes, her consciousness hanging on by a thin thread. And if she felt warm, gentle fingers brushing away the hair from her forehead, and lingering for an unnecessary moment, well, she could only blame it on the endorphins. 

*****

Yua woke up to an odd, circular device sitting on the bedside table and a white paper with an address written on it. She took a few moments to clear her head, and reached for the objects. 

The device was sleek, a little heavier than anticipated and the paper with the address was just plain confusing. She turned it over, and read the words that were written with a messy penmanship. 

_A new friend, one that you could really use right now._


End file.
